It is proposed to continue our investigations on the mechanism of gallstone formation in man. Particular emphasis will be placed in the following general areas: 1. Mechanisms controlling bile acid synthesis in man. 2. The effect of feeding bile salts on the conversion of abnormal to normal bile and on the dissolution of cholesterol gallstones. 3. Gather further data on bile salt secretion rates and pools in various populations.